


Shine A Light

by Jibbly



Series: hydra steve & bucky [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Violence, alternate universe hydra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: He doesn’t recognize the brunette one that is glaring at them, a cloth stuffed and tied around his mouth, but he does recognize the slender blonde who looks like he took a hard blow to the side of the head. He frowns at the unconscious boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of an expierimental fic i wanted to try out  
> This is also the first non abo fic in this series, but i think it's a little puff of fresh air to give ya'll a break  
> Steve and Bucky are teenagers here and I took a lot of liberties with how they ended up where they did  
> I do not know anything about how housing in the milatary works or anything, so excuse any errors in that  
> It says explicit for now b i'm heading in that direction, but if anything this story might change to an m rated fic

“Sir, we have recovered two of the test subjects.” The man rushes over to his commanding officer, out of breath and soot covering his face from the destruction of their base.

The officer turns on his heel and stares at the man and takes in a deep breath of gratitude. They had not lost everything. Fuck those Ally bastards. They had been so close to a breakthrough as well with their research.

“Well, where are they?” He asks harshly, and the troop of men that had been following him make their way into a line until he calls for them again.

“In the truck. They are restrained and being watched as we speak.” The other soldier replies hurriedly and then proceeds to walk over to the said vehicle and pull back the thick canvas in the back.

There are two other soldiers in the back, rifles at rest against their shoulders and eyes trained on the two boys that sit against the cold metal of the truck.

He doesn’t recognize the brunette one that is glaring at them, a cloth stuffed and tied around his mouth, but he does recognize the slender blonde who looks like he took a hard blow to the side of the head. He frowns at the unconscious boy.

That one wasn’t promising. His health is weak and his heart is fragile. He had not been planned to make it past another week.

He curses at their luck at getting him, but turning to look at the brunette, he guesses that this is better than nothing. They will just have to acquire more test subjects on their way back to the new base.

He sees the glare of icy grey eyes that yell hatred at him as he closes the flap to the truck and bangs against the back of it.

“Take them to base!”

\---

They are dunked into freezing water and scrubbed raw of the dirt and ash that had clung onto their bodies when they had tried to follow the other boys that had escaped through the blown-out hole in the concrete.

The blonde had finally woken up at the cold water and tried weakly to fight off the two men that were attending to him, but Bucky stared with an almost acceptance that he will probably die because of these people.

He had had his chance to escape and he blew it. All for that scrawny punk that would wheeze every time he came up for air.

His skin hurt after the both of them had been cleansed and they stood side by side in a brightly lit room and matching light grey pajamas as the pudgy ugly man from the other place look them over.

If Bucky had to put to words what the doctor looked like, it would be a gremlin, or a particularly hideous dog.

The ugly man frowned at the other boy, writing down the identification number that had been tattooed onto the back of their necks at the other place.

But he was all smiles when he shoved Bucky’s head down and seemed to recognize the series of numbers on the back of his neck.

“At least we have you.” He smiled and Bucky wanted to hit him. Hit him until his fingers broke and his knuckles turned bloody as they crashed and caved in his gross gross face.

They were sent into a room, but he knew it was a cell. For the both of them.

The lights to the hallway that they had walked through shut off and only dim lighting from further down could be seen. The dull thudding of boots and heavy footsteps near then could be heard as the door at the end of the hallway shut and locked them in.

Bucky tried to count to ten. His ma used to tell him to do that when he would get mad.

1… He sucked in his lips and bit into them.

2…. It was too dark. He hated it.

3… Raising his hands, he wrapped them around the shiny steel of the bars that held them onto the wall that separated them from the hallway.

4…. His teeth broke through his lip and he could taste a little bit of blood in his mouth.

5… He could feel the hotness in the back of his skull and furrowed his brows.

He lost count as he yanked on the bar and screamed out in frustration. His legs coming up to bang and kick against the unrelenting steel. The heat in the back of his skull grew hotter and his breaths were coming out in harsh pants.

“You’ll hurt yourself if you keep doing that.”

His eyes widen as he grabs onto the bars once again for balance, his palms and feet are sore. He lets out a shaky breath and realizes that he’s crying.

“So, what?” His voice is gravely from the tears, but he doesn’t turn around yet.

He hears some shuffling from behind him and then the rough breathing right next to his back. “Thank you for…”

Bucky whips around and grabs hold of the loose-fitting pajamas, the material bunching under his fingers as he shoves the other boy to the closest wall to them. He can feel the sharp bones of the blonde’s shoulders as he grinds him into the stone wall. Shining blue eyes are wide and staring at him in shock as he yells in his face.

“Don’t. Thank. Me.”

He was so close to being free, but he had had to help this fucking guy.

“I…I’m sorry, then.” He said instead. Bucky wanted to hit something so bad, he already had. The soreness in his palms proof of that, but the determined look in those eyes made him want to do it again.

“But there’s no point in hurting ourselves. They going to do that to us, anyway.”

The slender hands shove his off his shoulders and push him back weakly. Bucky thinks, not for the first time, how the hell has this guy survived this long.

Bucky scoffs, anger still simmering under his skin, but pushed back for now. “You don’t have to tell me that. “

Stepping away from the wall, the other boy glares at him. “Then let’s just try to get through this. One day at a time.”

Bucky gives him a glare of his own. This guy is lucky, he thinks. He’ll probably be dead by the end of the month and won’t have to deal with this hell anymore.

The blonde sticks his hand out, his skinny arm outlined in the poor lighting of their cell. “My name’s Steve, by the way.”

Bucky stares at the hand and considers not taking it out of spite.

He doesn’t grab it, instead turns and makes his way to the four beds that are lined against the other side of the room. He sits on the further mattress from Steve and throws himself onto it. It’s uncomfortable, and he turns his back to the rest of the room.

He can hear Steve sigh from the other side of the room.

It’s an hour later, Steve has taken the bed furthest away from Bucky. He isn’t asleep. Neither of them are. Too afraid of what might happen to them if they close their eyes for even a second.

“My name’s Bucky.”

Steve doesn’t say anything, but Bucky knows that he heard him.

\---

It’s been six months and Steve is still breathing somehow.

He stares at the dark cement ceiling of the cell and tries to count the cracks in it. His entire body is bruised from the injections that they have been giving them this week. His veins an ugly purplish color when his sleeve is pulled back.

Turning his head, Steve looks at Bucky. The other’s eyes are closed, but the too fast breathing tells him that the other is still awake. Probably just as exhausted as Steve. Probably more so, because they seem to do and give the brunette more of the injections than Steve.

They are starting to talk a little more, not anything close to actual conversations, but just little words exchanged.

Turning back to the ceiling, Steve takes in a shallow breath and thinks about his ma. He wonders what she’s doing. If she is still in the small house that the army put the both of them in when she joined to become an army nurse. She had had to bring Steve with her. He was too young and sick to be left back in Brooklyn.

They lived with several families that moved with the army. Mostly kids that didn’t have no one to take care of them back in the States. Army brats.

That’s where Hydra had gone to steal test subjects for their experiments. Steve’s mom was thankfully out on the field helping out. If she had been there, they would have killed her. He saw them shoot a lot of people that day. Kids crying and sobbing over their dead parents.

He knows that that is where he’s seen Bucky before. He was in that camp too and was taken.

He doesn’t know what they want with them. They just seem to be injecting them with more and more things that make them vomit and then record the results of their bloodwork. Steve remembers the time Bucky had collapsed and had a seizure after their fourth injection in this new place. The medial people deciding to not give Steve that particular injection because they thought he would die if the healthier subject had a seizure.

 Maybe they were trying to develop some kind of biological weapon?

Steve didn’t know, and he honestly couldn’t care. He thinks about how he’ll be fourteen pretty soon. How every year he would see the fireworks and think to himself that they were or his birthday.

He doubts that there will be any fireworks here. He’d have a better chance of getting shot for his birthday this year.

\---

The both of them aren’t taken out at the same time today. Bucky is pulled out of the cell, Steve looking at the two men take him from his spot on the bed.

The brunette doesn’t struggle as much as he did when they were brought to this new place. Though he does yank every once in a while, to test the secureness of the two men’s hold. His dad always told him that he was a stubborn bastard, and he planned on getting out of here. Even if it was in a body bag.

He is taken down the same corridor that he was taken to yesterday, which means more injections. He grits his teeth as he’s shoved into the brightly lit room. The metal table in the middle of it keeps his attention, until the ugly man is back.

He thinks he heard some of the soldiers call him Zola or something. The lights of the room glint off the round glasses and he smiles at Bucky.

“Hello there, Mr. Barnes. How are you feeling today?”

Bucky sneers and lets his teeth show. “I’ll feel a whole hella of a lot better if I get to punch in that face of yours.”

The short man just nods and smiles like he thinks Bucky is funny. “Restrain him, please.”

Bucky tries a few hard yanks, but the two men are bigger and stronger than him by a mile. He is forced onto the table and strapped onto it. He grits his teeth as the cold metal hit his back when Zola tells them to remove his shirt as well.

There’s a littering of bruises from injection sites and some other things they’ve done to him.

Zola goes to stand next to the counter that’s against the wall, looking at the various objects on it. Bucky does a little head bang against the table to start mentally preparing himself. He can do this. He can take anything they give him.

\---

Bucky doesn’t come back that night, and Steve thinks that the boy is dead. It makes a heavy sense of loneliness sink into him.

He’s left alone for the most part. The guard still bringing him his meals, but he isn’t taken out for nine whole days.

He stares at the bed farthest from him and waits.

He thinks of his ma, and their small apartment. How their neighbor was an awful cook and would burn a lot of his stuff. The smoke alarm going off almost every week.

He fills up his time with memories, and the few minutes it takes him to eat.

On the tenth day, there’s a little bit of commotion coming from down the hall and Steve turns over so that he can face the direction of the bars.

The two soldiers that he’s gotten used to are there, but there is also the short man from before. “Hello, Steven.”

**Author's Note:**

> No proofreading. We die like men.
> 
> Leave Kudos and a comment if you liked this!  
> Or if you just want to chill and discuss something or throw ideas at me.


End file.
